Tokyo Teddy Bear
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: El dolor, la decepcion y el sufrimiento lo carcomian. Ya no podia mas. Tenia que escapar.


Tokyo Teddy Bear

La sensacion de adrenalina en cada centimetro de su cuerpo y la tristeza en su ojos  
>Mirando la puerta con determinacion, su peluche de Mr Puffin en manos y una mochilita en la espalda, dio un ultimo vistazo a la fotografia de Lukas, Mathias y el mismo en la mesita de la sala, llenandose de valor.<br>Era hora.  
>- Adios.<br>Era el momento de dejarlo todo.  
>Azoto la puerta con fuerza y corrio. No miro atras y corrio. La obscuridad de la noche lo envolvia, los gritos de Mathias se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanos y sabia que pronto arrancarian el coche<br>Tenia que ir mas rapido.  
>Se apresuro y corrio con mas fuerza. Ignoro los sonidos del carro y corrio, hasta al fin divisar un pequeño callejon.<br>"Un poco mas...' se dijo asi mismo forzandoae a su limite. Eran nada mas unos centimetros...un empujon mas...solo eso...  
>"¡A salvo!"<br>Se subio la capucha, abrazo a Mr puffin contra su pecho y se tiro al piso, quedando de cunclillas frente a la pared del callejon, una caja a su lado cubriendolo de la calle.  
>El sonido del auto paso de largo y solto un suspiro.<br>Alzo ligeramente la mirada y vio a Mr puffin en sus brazos.  
>- No te preocupes...todo saldra bien...<br>No sabia si se lo decia a Mr Puffin o a asi mismo, pero lo hacian sentir mejor tan solo pronunciar esas palabra no importa que tan mentira fueran.  
>Sintio su telefono vibrar y lo saco de su chamarra.<br>Era un mensaje de Mathias  
>" *¡Em! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡No preocupes a Luki! * "<br>Fruncio el ceño y rapidamente tecleo una respuesta.  
>" *Dejame en paz. Dile a Lukas que no fue su culpa* "<br>Se paro y avento su telefono al piso.  
>Camino encima de el, y volvio a vorrer.<br>Se adentro en el callejon, salio, entro a otro y como un laberinto empezo a perderse en las entrañas de la ciudad.  
>Por fin, con la respiracion forzada se dejo caer en otro callejon, aun mas obscuro que el anterior.<br>Las voces se repitian en su cabeza.  
>"Emil" "Adios" "Ya no tiene sentido" "¡Eres un estorbo" "¡¿Que te pasa?!" "Alejate" "Nadie te quiere " " Es tu culpa"<br>Abrazo a Mr. Puffin y se permitio recordar unos momentos de pequeña felicidad...  
>Lily<br>Mei Mei  
>Anguelique<br>Berwarld  
>Tino<br>Mathias

No se atrevio a recordar mas.  
>Aqui pertenecia...en una caja de carton, sin nadie a su alrededor.<br>Asi tenia que ser...asi tendria que haber sido siempre.  
>Nunca debio intentar algo que no iba a tener.<br>- perdonenme...  
>La desesperacion se habia vuelto su segunda naturaleza. Ser despreciado un habito y poco a poco sus deseo por vivir se fie reduciendo<br>- Soy un idota...  
>Los recuerdos lo rodeaban y cada vez era mas evidente que algo habia mal en si mismo, pero se negaba a si mismo.<br>- Duele...mucho  
>Pero eso era lo que se merecia.<br>Fue su culpa despues de todo.  
>Fue su culpa que Lukas sufriera.<br>Que Mathias se preocupara.  
>Que sus amigos se enteraran.<br>Era estupido.  
>Nunca debio involuclarlos. Nunca debio decirles que sufria.<br>Por que fue su culpa que Lukas se lastimara. Si tan solo no lo hubiera llamado para recogerlo...si tan solo ese dia no se hubiera subido al auto...  
>¿Por que fue tan estupido como para hacerlo?<br>- No soy nadie. No soy nadie.  
>¿Si lo reptia se haria realidad? Por que habia servido.<br>Las lagrimas rodaron por su cara y no las pudo detener.  
>Lukas en el hospital, Mathias traumatizado y sus amigos se habian enterado por su gran bocota.<br>¿Por que no se callo?  
>¿Por que los tenia que preocupa?<br>- Soy un error. soy un error.-  
>Siempre lo supo ¿Para que se lo oculataban?<br>- Ya no se nada.-se murmuro a si mismo.-¿esta bien soñar? ¿Esta bien creer?  
>Enterro su cara en las pierma. Queria respuestas.<br>¡Las queria ahora!  
>Se levanto tan rapido como pudo y corrio.<br>Ya no importaba. Ya no importaba nada.  
>Tenia que acabar con todo.<br>Corrio. Corrio y siguio corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas y llego tan alto del edificio como pudo.  
>- Ya no importa nada . Ya no importa nada.<br>Mirando el suelo se sintio mareado y con miedo. Pero sabia que era lo correcto.  
>Aun con las lagrimas en los ojos tomo un respiro y se acerco a la orilla.<br>- Ya no queda nada. Ya no queda nada. Ya no importa nada. Ya no importa hay por que temer-se repitio a si mismo. - I don't care anymore...  
>Un paso enfrente.<br>- ¡Callate!-de un jalon regreso a la tierra. -Si importas...  
>Un par de brazos lo envolvieron y lloro. Dejo salir todo lo acumulado.<br>- Si importas...A mi me importas...regresa asi no eres tu...  
>Emil abrio los ojos. Ahora si los abrio.<br>Miro los ojos de Jia Long y miro a su alrededor.  
>- A mi...-dijo con suspiro Jia Long-...Me harias falta idiota.<br>Emil se dejo caer en los brazos de Jia Long y suspiro.  
>Tal vez...no fuese tan malo...estar vivo.<br>Jia Long le beso la frente y lo tomo de la mano.  
>- Vamos a casa...Le diste un ataque a medio mundo cuando se enteraron que huiste de casa...Supongo que no has comido bien en los ultimos tres dias, por lo que veo.<br>Emil se sonrojo.  
>- Eres molesto...<br>Jia Long solo le revolvio los cabellos y se acerco hasta quedar a penas unos centimetros lejos de su cara.  
>- No me vuelvas a preocupar asi...<br>-No lo hare...

N\A : Tralalalalala que alegre cancion~


End file.
